Make A Wish Jake
by Zombiegirl1996
Summary: Jacob Black is sent to Japan two months after moving there a egg appears in his bed. That day Jacob meets Ikuto. Jacob/Ikuto Slash past Edward/Jacob Mpreg. Review if you like it ZombieGirl
1. Chapter 1

Make A Wish Jake

Chapter One-Wolf Chara

 **Jacob Black looked around the new school he was in he was from America and he had been sent to Japan with his mother's sister since his mom died and his father was paralyzed. The 15-year-old moved his hair out the way and everyone was staring at him. Jacob mumbled ''is there something on my face or something.'' He heard group of squeals he heard ''Ikuto-san!'' Jacob finally let out a breath when they took their eyes off him. Jacob went to his locker and opened it and then looked and saw a tall blue haired teen getting surrounded. Jacob's heartbeat quickened he stared and his purple eyes looked and saw him the boy stared at him and smirked and Jacob's eyes widened and he closed his locker and rushed to the front office.**

 **Ikuto heard ''Ikuto he has a Chara that's about to be born'' he looked at his bag and said ''isn't he a bit old for a Chara'' Yoru said ''well your 17 and you can still see me'' and he pouted the cat chara floated and sat on his shoulder and pulled out a sardine and started munching on it. Ikuto muttered ''true'' and shrugged and watched the boy run off. Ikuto just felt drawn to him he hadn't felt anything like this since he met Amu a year ago. The boy was cute. Jacob pulled out his egg it had paw prints all over it. He mumbled ''I wonder what this is'' he had just woken up to this under his pillow. He frowned softly but ran a finger over it the egg was warm he hummed softly. He heard ''so it's true you do have a Chara'' he looked up and saw the blue haired guy what shocked him was the tiny mini cat version of him on his shoulder. Jacob couldn't stop himself he squeaked ''aw he's so cute'' and he grabbed the tiny cat off his shoulder. The kitty purred and rubbed against his hand Jacob squeaked ''aw'' Yoru said ''you're not so bad Yourself-Nya.''**

 **Jacob froze and squeaked ''he just talked what is he'' Ikuto blushed and mumbled ''um he's a Guardian Chara he's my would-be self'' Jacob grinned and said ''he's so cute'' and wouldn't give him back and said ''can I keep him'' Ikuto frowned and said ''no'' and the boy pouted and nodded and said ''um I'm sorry I don't know what came…'' his egg floated up and it cracked open and a tiny girl Chara with wolf ears and a wolf tail appeared she grinned and said ''he's so cute!'' Yoru said ''a girl Chara but you're he's a boy'' staring at the Chara. The Chara said ''my name is Tia'' she grinned and said ''Character Change'' two wolf ears appeared on his head and Jacob grinned and said ''hi my name is Jacob and your cute'' Jacob shook his head and his whole face turned red and he yelled ''what the hell!'' Tia pouted Jacob put Yoru down and ran past Ikuto and out the school embarrassed beyond belief. Tia said ''Jake wait'' and floated off. Ikuto was staring and the principal walked out and said ''Jacob Black'' he looked and said ''Ikuto have you seen…'' Ikuto said ''he felt sick sir'' and the male nodded and said ''well that's something.''**

 **Jacob hissed ''leave me alone Tia'' the brown skinned Chara whimpered ''Jake'' Jacob looked at her and growled and hid his head under his blanket he mumbled ''I can't freaking believe I told Ikuto that I would never say that to a guy.'' Tia whined ''but you like him don't you'' Jacob blushed and ignored her and Tia whined ''don't ignore me Jake or I'll disappear please I'm what you want to be you hate having to be the tough one please Jake'' Jacob peaked out and said ''I get that but why are you a girl'' Tia grinned and shrugged Jacob groaned and grabbed her and mumbled ''I just want to go to sleep then you can tell me more'' he laid her on the pillow and Tia curled up in his hair and hummed they fell asleep. Yoru peaked inside and said ''Tia'' the wolf Chara poked her head out and said ''Yoru'' she zipped out and tackled him mid-air and Yoru squeaked and they fell Tia's tail wagged and she said ''hi Yoru what are you doing here'' she sat down like a dog and grinned at him. Yoru dusted himself off and said ''the other's want to meet you and Jacob-Nya'' Tia said ''is Ikuto going to be there'' Yoru shrugged and said ''it depends if he wants to-Nya'' Tia said ''I'll ask Jake when he wakes up'' the cat nodded and said ''ok I'll see you Later-Nya'' Tia said ''bye Yoru'' and kissed Yoru's cheek and the Chara's face turned red and he shook his head and was gone. Tia giggled and went back.**

 **Yoru floated to Ikuto the teen was leaning against the fence on the roof of the high school eating a poki stick. He looked at Yoru and said ''Yoru what's wrong'' the Chara was still blushing and he squeaked ''nothing'' Ikuto rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead and said ''I know your lying.'' Yoru sat down and his tail swished back and forth and he stuttered ''Tia she kissed my cheek'' Ikuto scoffed ''ok'' Yoru squeaked ''she likes me'' Ikuto rolled his eyes ''Amu's Chara's liked you too remember'' Yoru whined ''but this is different Ikuto-Nya I like her too she's cute shouldn't cats and dogs hate each other-Nya there's something wrong with Me-Nya!'' Ikuto flicked his head and said ''calm down'' Yoru whined ''Ikuto!'' the teen sighed and continued to eat his poki. Yoru said ''are we going to the café to meet them huh'' Ikuto sighed and said ''I don't want to'' Yoru said ''oh come on Ikuto we have to go'' Ikuto sighed ''fine we will go.''**


	2. Chapter 2

Make A Wish Jake

Chapter Two

 **Jacob looked at the café he looked at Tia who was on the inside of his hoodie he said ''maybe we should go back to the apartment yeah let's go back home'' and turned and Ikuto said ''if I had to come you have to come Jacob'' Jacob spun around and saw the teen leaning against the door frame smirking. Jacob mumbled ''I'm not feeling well'' Yoru said ''come on Jake'' Jacob looked and grinned at Yoru he was so cute he grabbed the Chara and said ''hi Yoru.'' The Chara purred ''hi-Nya'' Jacob grinned and walked into the Café Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed softly. Amu Tadase Nagihiko Kukai Yaya and Rima where having cakes and tea. Their Chara's were doing the same. Ran squeaked ''there they are'' they looked up and saw a boy in a hoodie Ikuto walked behind him the boy was holding Yoru. Amu grinned and said ''hi Ikuto'' the teen nodded to her and they sat down and Tadase said ''hello you must be Jacob'' Jacob looked and nodded and said ''hi'' Yoru said ''Tia'' the Chara came from Jacob's hood and she floated near Jacob. Her tail wagged and she grinned and said ''hi'' she looked and grabbed onto Yoru and held onto him and hummed rubbing cheeks with him. Jacob's cheeks turned red and he mumbled ''Tia let him go'' the wolf whimpered ''but Jake'' Jacob said ''no but's'' Tia went back to his hood. She went into Jacob's hair and peaked out. Nagihiko said ''you have a girl Chara too'' Temari grinned Rhythm said ''yo.'' Tia grinned and floated over and they dapped Yoru huffed and Ikuto flicked his head and Yoru whined ''Ikuto!'' Ikuto mumbled ''stop getting jealous then.''**

 **Amu said ''so where did you come from'' Jacob said ''America I had to move with my Aunt here she teaches English.'' Amu nodded and said ''why…'' Ikuto said ''stop asking so many question's Amu'' Jacob shrugged and said ''it's cool my dad is paralyzed and since my mom is dead he couldn't take care of me and my aunt didn't want me to have to take care of him so she took me with her.'' Tia poked his cheek and Jacob mumbled ''I'm fine'' Tia nodded. Yaya's eyes watered and Jacob looked at her like she had grown a second head and said ''um is she ok'' Ikuto mumbled ''her Chara is the baby'' Jacob nodded. Jacob looked at the Chara's and Sue floated over she said ''hi-Desu'' Jacob grinned and wolf ears appeared on his head and he squeaked ''so cute'' and grabbed her and rubbed her head and he said ''aw you're so adorable'' Sue giggled. Jacob shook his head and growled ''Tia'' Tia pouted and said ''what!'' Jacob held Sue while he ate Tia was sitting on his shoulder nibbling on a cookie. His cellphone rang he put her down and stood up and said ''hello'' a young voice squeaked ''Jake why haven't you called me I haven't heard from you in two months'' Jacob sighed and said ''Seth I'm sorry…'' a deep voice said ''Jacob are you ok there you know you can come back home I mean we can take care of Billy to'' Jacob said ''no Sam I'm fine here I'll come back for Christmas'' Sam said ''pup…'' Jacob said ''later Sam'' and hung up. Tia said ''Jake'' Jacob's eyes watered and he said ''I'm going back to the apartment you can stay if you want'' and he said ''um bye'' and left. Tia whined her ears flattening her tail dropped she followed her charge.**

 **Jacob sighed softly in his room and Tia said ''Jake don't think about him'' Jacob said ''I'm not ok I'm fine I'm just peachy'' Jacob heard a knock at his window he looked and saw Yoru he got up and said ''Yoru'' the teen was in a big shirt and shorts. The Chara floated in and said ''are you ok'' Jacob grinned and said ''I'm ok Yoru thanks for asking'' Yoru said ''Ikuto he's ok-Nya'' Jacob looked outside and didn't see Ikuto and Yoru said ''he's on the roof-Nya'' Jacob looked at Tia and his ears and tail grew and he climbed up on the roof and saw Ikuto looking up at the sky he mumbled ''stupid Yoru.'' Yoru whined ''Ikuto!'' Tia pounced him and they started fighting and playing. Jacob sat down next to Ikuto and said ''um hey'' and Ikuto said ''hi I don't know why I'm here I just…'' he shrugged and Jacob said ''it's ok you could have knocked on the door you know'' the blue haired teen shrugged and said ''I like to look up at the sky'' Jacob leaned back and looked up and mumbled ''it's amazing'' Ikuto looked at him and smirked softly and heard Yoru snoring he looked and both Chara's were sleeping Tia was kicking in her sleep Yoru's tail was in the air swishing back and forth. Ikuto looked at Jacob and the teen halfway sleeping. He said ''you should go to bed'' Jacob mumbled ''I don't wanna'' Ikuto shook his head and lifted him up bridal style and jumped down and into Jacob's room. He said ''I'll see you tomorrow ok'' Jacob nodded and Ikuto rubbed his head and picked up Yoru and put Tia beside him and Jacob said ''um thanks'' Ikuto nodded and left.**

 **The next morning**

 **Jacob stood in the front of the class and the teacher said ''welcome to 3-A Jacob Black'' Jacob nodded and said ''um thank you.'' He sat in the back of the class he moved his hair to his shoulder and fixed his uniform tie. Everyone was staring at him Tia was in her egg Tia poked her head out and said ''I'm going to explore'' and she floated off.**

 **Yoru was talking to the cats when Tia floated by Yoru said ''Tia'' the wolf Chara stopped and grinned and said ''hi Yoru'' and she growled at the cats and they hissed. Yoru crossed his arms and Tia whined ''what I am a dog'' she grinned and kissed his cheek and dragged him off. She sat on the fence and hummed and looked across the schoolyard. She said ''it's pretty here'' Yoru said ''I have never Noticed-Nya'' Tia said ''you just haven't paid attention to all the beautiful land you guys have'' Yoru nodded and Tia held his hand and Yoru blushed and Tia said ''I don't have to hold your hand I'm sorry'' she pulled back and her face turned red and she looked away. Yoru grabbed her hand and squeaked ''it doesn't bother me I like holding your hand'' Tia grinned and said ''ok Yoru'' and hummed and swung her legs back and forth. Ikuto shook his head from where he was and grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs back into the school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Make A Wish Jake

Chapter Three

 **Jacob said ''Tia where are you'' it was lunch time he was starving. He heard ''Jacob'' he looked and saw pink hair and red and black. Amu waved above the crowd Jacob walked over and said ''hey Amu'' Amu grinned and said ''hey Jake I we were just going to have lunch under the cherry blossom trees want to come'' Jacob said ''ok I guess'' and Ran floated over and said ''where's Tia'' Jacob said ''I don't know she disappeared in the middle of class'' Tia's voice squeaked ''Jake!'' and she hit the side of his face Jacob grunted and caught her in his hands. Tia groaned and mumbled ''ow'' Jacob said ''what is it Tia'' Tia grinned and said ''I'm just happy'' grinning she went into his hair and rubbed cheeks with his Jacob smiled and rubbed her head with a finger. Ikuto walked out Yoru was on his shoulder Ikuto said ''I brought you lunch'' he held the bag over Jacob's head and Jacob took the bag and grinned and said ''thanks'' the male nodded and Jacob said ''do you want to come to lunch with Amu and me'' Ikuto said ''I like to eat by myself'' Jacob said ''oh ok I guess'' and Ikuto looked at him and mumbled ''fine'' Jacob grinned and grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged the older boy. Ikuto's cheeks turned red and he watched all the girl's frown and pout. Jacob said ''Amu Ikuto's coming with us'' Amu looked and said ''really'' she looked at the blue haired guy and he had a bored look on his face and he grunted ''yeah I'm going'' Amu said ''well ok then I guess.''**

 **Tadase stuttered ''Ikuto's…with…them'' the group looked up shocked Ikuto never came to lunch with them Yoru came sometimes but he never did. Jacob sat down next to Nagihiko and pulled out a lunch box from a bag. Jacob looked at the chopsticks he didn't know how to use them yet'' Ikuto sat on the other side and grabbed the chopsticks and got closer and said ''like this'' and put his hand over Jacob's wolf ears grew on top of Jacob's head and he blushed and nodded dumbly. Ikuto smirked ''can you do it by yourself'' Jacob fumbled and squeaked ''yep'' and Ikuto smirked. He looked up and everyone had their mouths open Ikuto pulled back and his cheeks turned pink he growled at himself what was so special about Jacob. He sat away from them and put his chin on his hand he found himself watching Jacob. He heard ''brother'' he looked and saw blonde hair he mumbled ''Tadase leave me alone'' Tadase sat down ''you like him'' Ikuto growled ''what did I just say'' Tadase said ''you never hang out with us and you haven't even talked to Amu in a year and…'' Ikuto hissed ''yes I freaking like him ok just shut up ok I don't deserve to be happy I don't understand why I like him I just do!'' he got up and said ''Yoru let's go!'' and he character changed and he jumped onto a roof and left. Jacob said ''Ikuto'' the teen stopped eating he said ''I'll go after him'' Tadase said ''he will come back I promise'' Jacob nodded.**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Jacob didn't hear from Ikuto he was still having lunches with the group and Amu Yaya and Rima had even invited him out with them. Jacob said ''we have to go find him'' Tia whimpered ''I'm worried about Yoru'' Jacob said ''how are we going to find them'' Tia grinned and floated over to him and said ''My Heart Unlock'' Jacob said ''what…'' he squeaked when he looked and sparkles were everywhere he said ''what the hell Tia'' the Chara giggled and she disappeared into her egg and the egg floated into his chest he gasped softly and felt power consume him.**

 **Ikuto was in the park playing his violin Yoru said ''when can we go back home Ikuto I miss Jacob and Tia'' Ikuto growled ''I can't I'll just end up hurting him Yoru.'' A boy in a skort and half shirt jumped in front of him Jacob's long black hair was in two pigtails' he had a fluffy tail and ears. He said ''Ikuto you're ok'' Yoru and Ikuto's mouths dropped and Ikuto stuttered ''you can Character Transform'' Jacob looked at him and frowned and said ''you left me'' his eyes watered Ikuto felt back and Jacob cried ''why am I not good enough do you not like me'' claws came from his hands. Ikuto said ''Jake it's not like…'' Jacob screamed ''shut up I thought you were hurt!'' Ikuto put his violin down and hugged the boy and Jacob's eyes watered and he cried into his neck. Ikuto mumbled ''I'm sorry I won't leave you again I promise as long as you want me you can have me ok.'' Jacob whimpered and pounced him and licked his cheek. Ikuto groaned ''really'' the boy kept licking his cheek and he stopped and pulled him closer and kissed his lips hard Ikuto's hands went to his waist and he kissed him back.**

 **Utau was out looking for her brother too he hadn't been home in two weeks. She froze when she saw the sight in front of her. Her Ikuto was kissing another guy in girl's clothes she could tell it was a Character Transformation because no one had tail's. The younger boy's tail was wagging. She growled ''what the hell is going on!''**

 **Ps don't worry Utau and Jacob become friends. Let me know how I'm doing thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Iru and El said ''oh no'' at the same time. Ikuto and Jacob pulled back and a Chara popped out the guy's chest the boy went back to normal. Utau's fist's ball up and she growls ''my heart unlock Iru come'' Jacob looked at the beautiful girl and she changed into a devil's outfit he said ''Ikuto'' the teen growled he said ''My Heart Unlock'' Jacob was grabbed with his tail he jumped and put Jacob in a tree he said ''stay there Jacob'' the teen nodded and Ikuto kissed his head and was gone. Tia squeaked ''he's so hot!'' Jacob blushed but watched the two he whimpered ''Ikuto'' Ikuto heard him but looked at his sister. He said ''Utau calm down'' Utau said ''when did you become gay Ikuto and why didn't you tell me huh why are you kissing him I'm your girlfriend I love you and I will get rid of him'' she pointed to Jacob. Ikuto stood in her line of sight he growled ''Utau I'm not yours get it through your head you are my baby sister I would never love you the way you love me I love Jacob I feel something for him Utau if you hurt him you hurt me!'' his claws were out. Utau froze and said ''you love him'' she fell to her knees and her eyes watered and Ikuto changed back and Utau changed back too. She whimpered ''I love you Ikuto'' Ikuto said ''I know'' Utau looked at Jacob and sighed and said ''well at least he's pretty'' wiping her eyes.**

 **Jacob stared at Utau staring at him Utau said ''I'm sorry for almost attacking you'' Jacob stared and nodded and said ''um I'm sorry you have a brother complex.'' Ikuto smirked in the corner of Jacob's room. Utau turned red and huffed Jacob walked over and smiled at her and said ''my name is Jacob Black this is my Chara Tia'' Utau looked at his hand and shook it and said ''Utau Hoshina and my Chara's are Iru and El.'' Jacob grinned and nodded and Utau smiled softly but stood up and said ''I'm going to go home we are having dinner Friday Jacob I'll get your number from Ikuto'' and she left out the door. Jacob looked at Ikuto and said ''I like your sister'' Ikuto said ''I'm glad I think'' he walked over and put his hands to Jacob's hips and said ''I should go…'' Jacob said ''you can stay I mean if you don't want to…'' Ikuto looked and saw Yoru sleeping with Tia they were curled up together Ikuto said ''ok Jake'' Jacob grinned and nodded and jumped into bed and Ikuto climbed into the bed with him and put an arm around him and Jacob hummed and kissed the corner of his mouth and then curled up to him and fell asleep. Ikuto ran a hand through his hair and mumbled ''I know you're not sleeping you two but it's ok'' Tia and Yoru saluted him and closed their eyes they went back to sleep.**

 **A month later**

 **Jacob grinned running his finger's though Ikuto's hair the older boy had his head in his lap Jacob kissed his forehead and hummed softly along to Ikuto playing his violin Jacob had begged him to record him playing and Ikuto finally gave in and recorded himself for his boyfriend. Jacob said ''Utau wants to take me shopping but the guys want to go to a fair thing that's going to be in town.'' Ikuto said ''alright then I'm taking you out they keep fighting over you like a dog with a bone'' smirking at his pun Jacob said ''oh haha you think you're so funny'' Ikuto chuckled and said ''yes I do'' smirking. Yoru and Tia were chowing down on snacks. Jacob's phone rang and Jacob said ''hello'' Sam said ''Jake are you coming home for thanksgiving'' Jacob sighed and said ''I do miss you guys can I bring a friend'' Sam said ''uh sure whoever you want to bring you can'' Jacob said ''ok I'll see you in a few weeks then'' and hung up. Jacob looked at Ikuto and said ''do you want to come home with me in a few weeks it's fall break in a few weeks'' Ikuto said ''you want me to meet your family'' Jacob grinned and nodded and said ''of course'' Ikuto said ''I will go with you'' Jacob squeaked and kissed his lips and Jacob got on top of him and Ikuto's hands went to his hips and the Chara's giggled Ikuto growled ''go away you two!'' and Jacob kissed down his neck and undid Ikuto's tie. There was a squeak and a ''sorry'' Jacob pulled back and saw some girl's running off and Jacob blushed ''um sorry'' Ikuto frowned and said ''we are skipping school'' and Jacob squeaked when Ikuto pulled him out of the school building. Jacob squeaked ''where are we going'' Ikuto said ''my apartment'' and Jacob blushed and nodded Tia and Yoru giggled and said ''bye-bye.''**

 **Jacob sat on top of Ikuto he looked around the room they were in it was neat and his violin was on a desk with a computer on it. Jacob said ''your room it's…'' he moaned when Ikuto kissed his neck Ikuto mumbled ''I do love you my pup'' Jacob kissed his lips and said ''I love you too even if you're a cat.'' Ikuto smirked and pulled off his shirt and said ''no talking I want to see if wolves can purr.''**

 **Jacob woke up to knocking on the door and he groaned ''Ikuto'' his butt hurt. Ikuto was sleeping curled up in a ball Jacob grinned and kissed his cheek and put on Ikuto's shirt and went to the door and opened it and saw Utau. Utau crossed her arms and said ''well finally I was wondering when you would lose your V-Card'' Jacob's cheeks turned red and Utau walked in and Jacob squeaked ''Utau what are you doing here'' the blond said ''well this is my brother's place your lucky I didn't use my key.'' Jacob groaned ''your terrible'' the blonde said ''love you too'' Iru and El said ''hi Jake'' and floated past. Jacob said ''hey you guys'' and shut the door behind them. Utau went to the kitchen and started coffee she said ''so are you coming shopping with me Jake'' Jacob said ''um…'' Ikuto said ''I'm taking him out so you're going to have to wait and Amu isn't getting him either'' Utau pouted Ikuto said ''don't pout it doesn't work on me'' he pulled Jacob to him and kissed the hickey on his neck. Utau grinned and said ''I'm happy for you guys I'll text you later Jake'' kissing his head and Ikuto walked her out.**


End file.
